


Силенсио

by LIMB_collective_mind



Category: LIMB (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIMB_collective_mind/pseuds/LIMB_collective_mind
Summary: С другой стороны, торопиться домой Тибо было не за чем. Никто там его не ждал, да и заняться было нечем, кроме как смотреть осточертевший футбол по телеку. Задержка на работе не вызвала у него привычного раздражения. Даже что-то приятное было в том, как все сложилось: за окнами глубокая темень, и в стеклах отражается пустой клуб.





	Силенсио

Началось все днем в четверг. Тибо заступал с обеда, и едва он перешагнул через порог клуба, как Лиз всполошилась на своем месте и замахала руками, привлекая его внимание:

\- Стой-стой-стой! Привет! Иди сюда, у меня для тебя кое-что есть!

Она вертелась на своем месте юлой, пока он не подошел и не заглянул к ней в экран. Там был открыт документ с расписаниями, куда она, видимо, вносила правки. Тибо поморщился, заметив, что несколько занятий босса перенесены на одно с ним время. Что ж, теперь кроме нытья Луиджи придется еще и слушать, как затянутый в скафандр от горла до пят капитан будет ворковать с подопечными. Понедельник и среда станут еще более вдохновляющими днями недели.

\- Надеюсь, твой сюрприз не заключается в том, что ты меня куда-то перенесла и теперь у меня форточки? - произнес он вслух довольно жизнерадостно, ничем не выдавая то, что его настроение уже испортилось - вне зависимости от того, какие у нее там новости. - Я всегда тебя особенно ценил за то, как ты трепетно относишься к моему расписанию.

\- Ничего такого, Тибо! Я бы ни за что так с тобой не поступила. Ну разве что за взятку, - рассмеялась Лиз и вынула из визитницы, лежащей возле ноутбука, карточку. - Вот смотри.

На белом картоне значился написанный от руки телефонный номер с одной единственной буквой C. внизу.

\- Сегодня утром звонил новый парень, хочет у нас заниматься. А ты ведь, кажется, хотел взять кого-нибудь ещё. Вот я для тебя его и сохранила. Никому ничего не сказала, так что, если поладите, он будет твой. Ну что, я молодец? - она смотрела на него снизу вверх с улыбкой.

\- Ты умница, - наградил он ее, рассматривая не слишком информативную визитку.

Взять кого-нибудь еще он действительно хотел, потому что Луиджи не внушал ему доверия. Приходил каждый раз как в последний, так что стоило взять кого-нибудь для подстраховки, чтобы укладываться в норму рабочих часов.

\- А что это у него за имя такое таинственное? Не назвался? - спросил он, пряча карточку в карман брюк.

\- Назвался. Но я плохо расслышала, - призналась Лиз. - Я дала ему твой телефон. Он сказал, что придет вечером, как раз ко времени, когда ты закончишь. Там и переспросишь.

Вечером Лиз уже не было на месте, чтобы поинтересоваться, ну и где твой чертов С.? И сказал бы я, что там за С.!

С другой стороны, торопиться домой Тибо было не за чем. Никто там его не ждал, да и заняться было нечем, кроме как смотреть осточертевший футбол по телеку. Задержка на работе не вызвала у него привычного раздражения. Даже что-то приятное было в том, как все сложилось: за окнами глубокая темень, и в стеклах отражается пустой клуб. Снаружи накрапывает легкий дождь, а в зале тихо играет музыка, которую в кои-то веки поставил он, а не Лиз. Под Стинга и второй подход подъема штанги на бицепс он и думать забыл о новом клиенте и о чем-либо еще. Правда из спасительно транса все же пришлось вынырнуть, когда образцовый трудяга Маттео выбрался из своего отполированного

гнезда и, обведя глазами зал, спросил: - Еще не уходишь?

\- Да вот должен был новенький прийти. Ради него оставался, - Тибо постарался сохранить безразличный тон, хотя настроение мгновенно испортилось снова.

\- Судя по всему, уже не придет, - Маттео взглянул на часы на запястье.

"Может эти часы тоже дарил "он"."

\- Угу, - буркнул Тибо, вытирая шею полотенцем. Но все же добавил, чтобы сгладить небрежность тона. - Похоже на то.

\- Ключи у тебя есть. Проверишь, чтоб все было в порядке, - пожал плечами Маттео. - До свидания.

\- Ага, пока.

Глядя в окно, как отражение Маттео неторопливо идет к выходу, Тибо молча вопрошал его - какого черта ты тут сидел до посинения? Тебе же есть к кому идти. Что ты тут забыл? Еще не всем показал, какой ты охеренный трудоголик?

Дверь хлопнула, и зал окончательно опустел. Но уже никакой Стинг эту атмосферу спасти не мог.

Тибо поднялся со скамейки и направился в раздевалку, собираясь там разыскать свои штаны и карточку с телефоном, положенную в них. Поинтересоваться, что за мудаком надо быть, чтобы не приходить в назначенное время, будто у других и дел нет, чтобы ждать всяких придурков. Потом сделать еще один подход со штангой, потом в душ и домой.

Однако он не успел пересечь зал, как телефон в руке начал звонить сам. "Если извинится, то хрен с ним..." - подумал Тибо и мельком успел заметить, что номер неопределен, прежде чем снял трубку.

\- Pronto,- сказал он, готовясь услышать блеянье опоздавшего С., но в трубке потрескивала тишина.

\- Эй. Я слушаю, - повторил он.

Он собирался уже нажать отбой, списав все на неполадки со связью, как в динамике раздался шепот. Тихий и невнятный.

\- Что-что? Говорите громче, - Тибо и сам повысил голос.

Шепот продолжился, столь же тихий и неразборчивый. Тибо силился уловить хоть какую-то интонацию - просьбу, испуг, веселье, но ничего не вышло. Шепчущий будто монотонно начитывал стихотворение или инструкцию. Это не было похоже ни на розыгрыш, ни на мольбу о помощи. Скорее, на какой-то технический сбой. В итоге, Тибо вырубил звонок и двинулся туда, куда собирался.

В раздевалке пахло мужским потом и аэрозольным дезодорантом. Карточка нашлась быстро. Тибо и сам не знал, зачем набрал этот номер - говорить расхотелось совершенно. Когда оператор сообщил, что набранный номер не существует, он ощутил облегчение. Не важно - сам ли этот С. продиктовал неверные цифры или Лиз невнимательно слушала - судьба явно была не на стороне это парня. Похоже, заниматься здесь ему было не суждено.

Пропустив штангу, он пошел в душ. Смывая с себя пережитое за день, он думал: не мог ли тот звонок быть от "него"? Не совсем в его духе конечно. Но может быть он так дурачился?

Прикладывая ситуацию то так, то эдак на допущенную версию, Тибо был вынужден сообщить себе, что делать ему больше нечего, как напоминать о себе таким образом. Он уж скорее прислал бы фривольное смс или фотку.

Из-за плеска воды и собственных мыслей Тибо не сразу услышал, что его телефон снова звонит, причем уже продолжительное время.

Торопливо выключив воду и разбрызгивая ее по полу, он поспешил к скамейке, на которой оставил аппарат. То, о чем он думал в душе, все еще давало надежду, будто звонок был важный. А может "он" в беде и шепотом просил о помощи?.. Даже не потрудившись одеться, он торопливо обтер щеку полотенцем и приложил к уху трубку:

\- Да?

Там опять шептали, и Тибо с растущим разочарованием убеждался, что снова ошибся. Да не мог это он быть. Зачем ему этим заниматься. Если это и розыгрыш, то какой-то бессодержательный. Сдерживаясь, чтобы не выматериться в трубку - все таки оставались 1-2 % веры в то, что кое-кто важный был тут как-то замешан, Тибо сказал "Не смешно" и нажал отбой. Прозвучало обиженно и по-детски.

Пока он хмуро таращился в телефон, какой-то странный звук донесся из зала.

Стирая с лица и шеи капающую от волос воду, Тибо прошлепал к двери и выглянул в нее. Не хватало еще, чтоб в зал в его отсутствие забрели гуляки или еще какие любопытствующие посетители. Хотя ему казалось, что Маттео закрывал и входную дверь на замок - или щелчок ему тогда только показался?

Обведя глазами неподвижные тренажеры и стойку ресепшена, он убедился, что клуб пустой. В зале царила тишина.

Торопливо натягивая футболку и куртку, Тибо подумал - а когда это он успел выключить музыку? Вывалившись из раздевался вместе с сумкой, он обошел зал по периметру, убеждаясь, что нигде никого нет. Офис Маттео смотреть смысла не было, тот уже был заперт, но Тибо на всякий случай подергал ручку, чтобы убедиться в этом. Воровать в зале было нечего, кроме ноутбука Лиз и тренажеров, но последние попробуй вынеси бесшумно. Песня "Ocean Drive" стояла на паузе.

Запирая двери, Тибо думал о том, что если Маттео все-таки ограбят, это будет не его вина. И вообще так ему и надо. Тем не менее, перейдя дорогу, он постоял на противоположной стороне, жалея, что не курит - так бы была естественная причина тут торчать. Не желая уходить так быстро, он заскочил в открытую кофейню, из которой было хорошо видно клуб.

\- Кофе, синьор? - вежливо поинтересовался паренек у стойки, игнорируя то, как Тибо с видом параноика смотрит в сторону зданий на противоположной стороне дороги, а вовсе не на витрину с пончиками и пирожными, перед которыми остановился.

\- А? - обернулся мужчина и, бегло пробежавшись глазами по меловой доске за спиной баристы, коротко бросил:

\- Чай, - после чего передвинулся чуть ближе к его стойке.

\- Черный? Зеленый? С собой?

\- Черный с собой.

Тибо хотел было добавить про то, что сахара не надо, но слова застряли в горле, когда он увидел, что в клубе зажегся свет. А потом потух. Затем опять зажегся, эпилептично поморгал и потух надолго. Сначала Тибо здорово напрягся, предположив, что и правда оставил посторонних в клубе. Но это ощущение быстро сменилось недоумением. Зачем посторонним так баловаться со светом? Лампы в зале снова мигнули, подрожали и заглохли.

Черти что.

\- Работаете там, да? - дружелюбно спросил паренек, возящийся с чаем.

Тибо быстро взвесил между "А тебе какое дело" и "А что", и в данной ситуации на всякий случай выбрал второе.

\- Со светом нелады? Оно так уже минут 15 моргает. Я все смотрю и думаю - может, это шифр, - он смеется, накрывая стаканчик крышкой. - С вас три евро.

Тибо звякает монетками об столешницу и забирает стакан, так ничего и не ответив. Сердцебиение постепенно приходит в норму. Перепады электричества вполне объясняли заглохшую музыку. А звук тогда могли издать лампы, кондиционер, сигнализация, да мало ли что.

Идя домой пешком, Тибо набрал сообщение Маттео, где написал о том, что с проводкой творится что-то странное. Потом стер. Потом перенабрал покороче и понебрежнее, после чего счел свой долг перед работодателем выполненным.

Неопределенный номер звонил еще дважды.

Тибо проснулся от того, что под подушкой жужжало и вибрировало.

За окном царила кромешная тьма, электронный будильник показывал, что шел второй час ночи. В полусне он почувствовал, что улыбается, и в предвкушении чего-то приятного вытащил телефон наружу. Не смотря на то, что в такое время ему мог звонить только один человек, на этот раз о себе давал знать чертов шептун. Мало того, что он снова подарил несбывшуюся надежду, так еще сделал это, когда все нормальные люди спят.

Если бы у Тибо было хоть малейшее подозрение о том, кто мог всем этим заниматься, он бы не преминул снять трубку и пообещать этому мудиле перекроить всю физиономию, если тот позвонит еще хоть раз. Но поскольку в данном случае это были бы пустые угрозы, он не стал унижаться. Мысленно помянув недобрым словом Лиз, которая, возможно, и втянула его в это дерьмо, он отключил звук и вибрацию в телефоне, перевернулся на спину и уснул.

В три часа какого-то черта сам собой сработал будильник. Хотя он был уверен, что не ставил таймеров на такое время. В четыре утра какой-то еблан позвонил в домофон - ровно три гудка. В пять - кто-то постучался в стену из соседней квартиры. Стук раздался прямо у изголовья его кровати. В ответ он саданул по стене кулаком, а потом провалялся еще минут двадцать в тщетных попытках уснуть.

Утром, промахиваясь ложкой мимо бутылки при замешивании протеинового коктейля, он медленно вспоминал о том, что в соседней квартире сейчас никто не живет, и вроде бы по выходным там уже два месяца как идет ремонт.

Пропущенный за ночь был только один. За завтраком пришло сообщение от Маттео с коротким "спасибо". И буквально через пару минут после этого снова начал названивать этот гребанный неизвестный номер. Тибо сжимал в кулаке ложку, которой пытался запихивать в себя овсянку, деформируя ее, смотрел в горящий экран и уговаривал себя не хватать аппарат и не кидать его об стену.

Поставив телефон на режим полета, он попытался отвлечься, полистав в телефоне последние полученные от "него" фотки. Но вверху то и дело вспыхивало поле о непрочитанном сообщении от Маттео, и Тибо просто смахнул телефон на пол, не особо заботясь, пострадал ли от этого экран. Зато получилось доесть овсянку.

Придя на работу, он первым делом направился к Лиз, раскладывающей свои зеркальца и антисептики на столе. Утренняя тренировка и прогулка вернули ему обычное самообладание, так что обратился он к ней почти нормально. И совершенно не удивился, когда попытавшись отыскать номер таинственного С. на телефоне, Лиз потерпела неудачу.

\- Этот вызов как будто пропал из памяти телефона. Так странно, - призналась ему Лиз после тщетных поисков. - А ты знаешь, я все-таки вспомнила имя. Я же еще тогда подумала, что оно странное какое-то. Силенсио. Представляешь?

Переодеваясь, Тибо пытался предположить, чего этот Силенсио мог бы добиваться своими такими выходками. Внимания? Гнева? Развлечений? Может, он вообще больной? Мысли соскальзывали в попытках добраться до логического объяснения происходящего, бессильные нащупать в этой ситуации что-либо рациональное.

Когда он шел переодеваться, навстречу из женских раздевалок вышла Элеонора - 60-илетняя постоянная посетительница, не занимавшаяся у кого-либо из коучей, но знакомая со всеми. Она была иссушена чуть ли не до мумифицированного состояния, влазила в девичьи размеры трико и страстно увлекалась этническими украшениями - несколько браслетов и сейчас позвякивало у нее на руках, вопреки рекомендованной техники безопасности. Тибо она не слишком нравилась за манеру цепляться ко всем с фамильярной болтовней, влазя при при этом в чужую личную жизнь и давая советы эзотерического характера.

\- Доброе утро, красавчик. Вижу, ты сегодня плохо спал, - поприветствовала она его, проходя мимо. - Надеюсь, причина была хороша собой.

Тибо похвалил себя за то, что сумел ей вымученно улыбнуться, а не огрызнуться, как хотелось.

Сушеная вобла не отцепилась. Когда он вышел в зал и принялся распутывать скакалки в ожидании первого из своих подопечных, она то и дело оглядывалась на него. А когда он в очередной раз смотрел на экран телефона, на котором беззвучно дрожал вызов от неизвестного, внезапно оказалась рядом.

\- Судя по твоему лицу, ты не рад поболтать с ним, - она кивнула на экран.

Тибо почувствовал, как на скулах заходили желваки и почти уже прошипел тираду про " не твое собачье дело", но она опередила его, заявив:

\- Однажды мне названивал какой-то придурок с незнакомого номера. И я все думала, как его заблокировать. А потом нашла способ. Хочешь покажу?

Тибо, застигнутый врасплох ее словами, молча протянул телефон. Он как раз в эту минуту и прикидывал, возможно ли внести его в черный список.

Он почти сразу же потянул руку, чтобы отобрать - вообразив, как она случайно заходит в галерею или сообщения. Но она сделала нечто странное, отчего он застыл, наблюдая за ней.

Она сняла трубку, поднесла телефон к уху и быстро продиктовала какой-то номер. Затем взглянула на экран и протянула телефон обратно.

-Он положил трубку, - сказала она. - Больше не позвонит.

Ободряюще улыбнувшись, она ушла к тренажерам. Тибо взглянул на экран, где еще долю секунды висело "Вызов завершен", а затем, совершенно сбитый с толку, посмотрел ей вслед. Он понятия не имел, как отнестись к произошедшему.

Но мудак и правда больше не звонил. Ни разу.

Когда Элеонора, попрощавшись со всеми, вышла наружу, к клубу подъехал роскошный черный Мерседес, из которого выбрался кудрявый молодой человек в длинном пальто. Женщина и новоприбывший оказались знакомцами - они расцеловались там на парковке и несколько минут оживленно болтали, жестами указывая на клуб. Тибо следил за ними краем глаза, из-за чего чуть не пропустил время для перемены упражнений у подопечного. Что могло связывать этих двоих, оставалось загадкой.

Кудрявый вошел в клуб, поприветствовал Лиз, поздоровался со всеми коучерами, расспросил как дела у жены Нунцио, и улучив минутку, оказался рядом с Тибо, чтобы тихо спросить:

\- У тебя все хорошо?

Тот угукнул, гадая о природе вопроса и не рискуя разводить беседу даже в ничем не обязывающем ключе.

Новоприбывший кивнул, улыбнулся и умчался в офис, откуда вскоре донесся его оживленный голос.

Тибо перевешивал новые блины на штангу, обдумывая, неужели старая мумия разговаривала там на парковке о нем? Или это был просто дежурный вопрос? Или он так хреново выглядит, что вопрос сам собой напрашивается? Очевидно, что последний вариант - самый вероятный.

Тибо - уже в который раз, но сейчас особенно остро, почувствовал - что не хочет ждать, пока тот сам позвонит и назначит встречу. Хоть бы раз позвонить самому и сказать - сегодня. Очень нужно.

Парочка вывалилась из офиса - Маттео, видимо, выпроваживал своего гостя, обреченно отвечая: "Хорошо", " В восемь", "Можешь сам выбрать где".

Рабочий день в пятницу заканчивался в четыре, и когда Тибо засобирался домой, Лиз спросила, какие у него планы на вечер и сама тут же растрепалась о никчемных своих. Тибо заверил, что планы у него преотличные и просто не терпится их воплотить.

Телефон по-прежнему не беспокоил непонятными звонками, но Тибо уже почти забыл о нем. Все-таки планы у него и правда были. И ещё какие. Оставалось только подсчитать, сколько бутылок хватит на все выходные.


End file.
